


Heartbreak

by IceFox606



Series: World of Ice ❄️ [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dogs, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, Other, Post-Break Up, implied break up, personal vent, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFox606/pseuds/IceFox606
Summary: Heartbreak isn’t easy.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: World of Ice ❄️ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831966





	Heartbreak

Ice's POV  
I sat up in my bed feeling numb. Staring at the message. Through the numbness I felt a tangled nought of complicated emotions forming deep within, along with a clear, distinct sadness. Slowly, I started to type my response. After I'd sent it I went to a group chat, as well as a couple private chats of my close friends and told them what had happened. They all responded with such kindness and compassion it warmed my heart a little bit again.

After moping around on YouTube for several hours and getting into a few arguments on Twitter, I finally got up and dressed and took the dog a long walk through town. 

As I strolled brusquely through the woods I came across a bench and decided to rest and gather my thoughts for a bit.

Myndy, my corgi, lay next to me on the bench with her head resting on my lap in a clear gesture of comfort, staring at my face intently with piercing, intelligent blue eyes. I stroked her absentmindedly as I stared into space.

After a long while of sitting there in the frosty, winter, afternoon sunset, deeply pondering, I came to the conclusion; That sometimes things just don't work out the way we want them to, no matter how hard we try... but it's for the better. To teach us a valuable lesson about life and help us appreciate it more. To teach us that even if life's not going your way and you feel you're just pointlessly fumbling around in the dark, even if you can't quite make it out yet, there's always a light at the end of the tunnel and happiness is always possible to find again. Even if it takes a long time...

**Author's Note:**

> Kon'nichiwa. Just a bit of vent writing... Thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S. This is from almost a year ago now, so don’t worry about little ol’ me!   
> Although a very important day related to the context of this is coming up on the 12th of May... I’m sure you can guess if you understand the context. If not, you’re very lucky! :-) 
> 
> (You can tell I wrote this A/N MONTHS AGO lol. I just adapted it to fit better. It’s nowhere near the 12th of May right now lmfao. But my point still stands)
> 
> -Ice


End file.
